1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for delivering a regulated supply of a gas, particularly to a respiratory assistance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known practice to produce respiratory assistance apparatus comprising a housing, an air feed duct delimited by the housing, a volute the inlet opening of which is in communication with the air feed duct, an impeller, situated immediately downstream of the inlet opening of the volute, comprising an inlet opening connected to this inlet opening of the volute and outlet orifices opening into the volute, and a motor for driving the rotation of the impeller.
The rotation of the impeller generates a centrifugal air flow which is converted into pressure in the volute.